warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Spellsingers
Spellsingers are those among the Wood Elves dedicated to the art of magic. However, those that choose to specialize in either High or Dark magic become what are called Spell''weavers. Elves are intrinsically magical beings. In most, this talent is too weak to be developed, presenting itself as occasional forebodings, but in truly gifted Elves, it can be shaped into a tool of great power. Such a boon is not without danger, for raw magic is a destructive thing if drawn upon unwisely. Whilst other Elves protect themselves from such ravages through ritual, the Spellweavers and Spellsingers of Athel Loren shield themselves by joining their minds to the forest’s sleeping consciousness. As a result of this connection, Wood Elf mages have an altogether unique relationship with Athel Loren. In some ways, they are a part of a greater intelligence, much as the Dryads, spites and Treemen are, yet they retain their individuality in ways that wood spirits do not. This bond allows them to commune with the forest, able to entreat with it on behalf of the Elven lords and ladies when their needs would otherwise go unnoticed – only the greatest of the '''Tree-singers' can rouse a slumbering Treeman before its time. Some particularly powerful mages can use their bond to reshape the forest itself, whether that means changing the course of a tree’s growth or, more dramatically, reshaping the pathways within the forest to slow enemies or hasten the progress of the Elves. Such a ploy is by no means certain though, for the forest often refuses such requests and must be persuaded - or tricked - into obeying and will often refuse such requests. As with almost all aspects of Wood Elf life, the path of the mage is trod by males and females in equal numbers, though female mages, often known as the Handmaidens of Ariel, are generally more powerful than the male; made so by Ariel's unique bond with Athel Loren. The ability to shape and guide the forest is seen as a useful skill by more than just the Elves. Though the banished fey of Athel Loren's Wildwood have little use for the Asrai, they crave the ability of the Tree-singers and will go to any lengths and make any promises to lure them into their service. It is a rare thing for a mage to succumb to the shadow fey. Even so, it is an ever-present peril and mages must always guard their minds against the constant whispers, particularly in the winter months when the power of the Wildwood's otherworldly shadow glades is at its height. On the rare occasions that the Wood Elves willingly enter into discourse with other races, it is invariably the mages who perform diplomatic duties, travelling with small entourages to the courts of foreign kings. To avoid potential danger while on such journeys, the mages focus their powers into spells of protection around them and their companions, moving them beyond the physical realm and mundane hazards. Such groups often appear as translucent silhouettes and pass through physical obstacles without hindrance, giving rise to countless peasants’ tales of ghostly travellers that stalk the lands about Athel Loren. As they practise a magical discipline both uncluttered by the stiff-necked morality of Ulthuani Mages, and untainted by the sadism of the Naggarothi, Wood Elf mages are able to draw upon both High and Dark Magic. The former is a legacy of the ancient tutelage their High Elf ancestors received, the latter a lingering aftereffect of Ariel’s long years during the Season of Retribution. Despite the Mage Queen's best efforts, every generation of Wood Elves since that time has yielded a handful of magi attuned to the dangerous path of Dark Magic. Thus far, none have succumbed to the same madness that claimed Ariel all those centuries ago, but it is impossible to say what the future will bring. In the meantime, Athel Loren cannot afford to reject such a potent resource. So it is that mages sometimes take to the field in pairs composed of one Highweaver and one Darkweaver. Whilst the Darkweaver unleashes flesh-shredding storms of sorcery, her Highweaver counterpart employs High Magic to bolster their allies. Yet the Highweaver has another duty also. Should the Darkweaver show signs of being overcome by the sorceries she wields, the Highweaver becalms the Winds of Magic, shutting off the flow of corrupting power, and thus holding the incipient madness at bay — at least, for a while. Gallery Total_war_Spellsinger_Staves_Render_1.jpg Total War Spellsingers Concept Art 1.png Miniatures Wood Elf - Spellsinger (1) (Female, Casting).jpg|8th Edition. (Female Spellsinger with Casting) Wood Elf - Spellsinger (2) (Male, Casting).jpg|8th Edition. (Male Spellsinger with Casting) Wood Elf - Spellsinger (3) (Male with Staff).jpg|8th Edition. (male Spellsinger with Staff) Wood Elf - Spellweaver with Staff (1).JPG|8th Edition. (Spellweaver with Staff - Citadel Finecast) Wood Elf - Spellweaver with Staff (2).jpg|8th Edition. (Spellweaver with Staff) Notes *In the 6th Edition of Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves, the Spellsingers, known as Elven Mages, use Fey Magic. In the 8th Edition, they instead use Dhar and Qhaysh. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves (6th Edition) ** : pg. 21 ** : pg. 78 * : Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 39 ** : pg. 60 ** : pg. 61 Category:Oak of Ages Category:Sorcerers Category:Wood Elf Careers Category:Wood Elf Military Category:S